<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Phone Call by Cheeky_The_Monkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270745">A Phone Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey'>Cheeky_The_Monkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Modern Family (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Car Accidents, Hospitalization, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pritchetts find out that Phil is in hospital.</p><p>Written for Whumptober 2020! Day 29 Prompt: Emergency Room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Dunphy &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire was in the kitchen when she got the phone call. Alex had just gotten another commendation for her schoolwork so, as was routine, Alex got to choose the meal. Today was spaghetti bolognese.</p><p>The phone rang just as she was chopping the garlic, and she cursed quietly as the knife almost got her finger.</p><p>It was an unknown number. Half-expecting it to be some salesman or other, she picked up.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>
  <i>“Is this Claire Dunphy?”</i>
</p><p>Claire’s stomach dropped at the serious tone of the voice on the other end. “Yeah. Who is this?” </p><p>
  <i>“Hi, I’m Alan calling from the hospital. I need to inform you that your husband’s been in an accident and is currently undergoing emergency surgery on his spine, if you’d like to come as soon as possible.”</i>
</p><p>Alex ran over and picked up the knife that had clattered onto the floor dangerously close to her mom’s feet.</p><p>“Mom? Mom are you okay, what’s wrong? Who is it?”</p><p>Claire was shaking as the man gave her details, reality suddenly shifting around her until it felt like she was in a dream. Or more like a living nightmare.</p><p>It was a good few seconds after the man had hung up that she lowered the phone from her ear and faced her daughter with eyes brimming with tears.</p><p>“Y-Your Dad’s in the hospital.” She said, her voice uncharacteristically quiet. Alex immediately began bombarding her with questions, and Hayley and Luke somehow stopped what they were doing and joined her. But none of the words were coming through to Claire. It was all just noise. Meanwhile her husband was in hospital.</p><p>She snapped into action-mode.</p><p>“We gotta go.” She ordered, ignoring the fact that her hands stank of garlic and grabbing her car keys and rushing to the front door. “Come on, we’ve got to go <i>now!”</i></p><p>In a daze she raced into the car, quickly followed by her three terrified children.</p><p><i>Their</i> three terrified children.</p>
<hr/><p>Lucy poked her head around the door while Mitch was in the middle of an important meeting with a client.</p><p>“Mr Pritchett?”</p><p>Mitchell sighed and squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance. He could not afford to screw up yet another meeting. “What is it? I’m kinda busy here.”</p><p>Lucy looked at him apologetically. “Sorry, it’s just that your sister’s on the line. She says it’s an emergency and you’re not answering your phone.”</p><p>Biting back a retort that he’d turned his phone off for a <i>reason,</i> Mitch put on a tight-lipped smile and clenched his fist.</p><p>His client looked confused. </p><p>“Sorry,” Mitch apologized reluctantly, “I just need to take this. I’ll only be a second.”</p><p>He practically stormed to the desk out of the office where the phone was waiting.</p><p>“What is it Claire? This had better be important otherwise I’m gonna-”</p><p>
  <i>“Phil’s had an accident.”</i>
</p><p>Mitch felt his next words disappear off his tongue. Claire didn’t sound angry or worried like she constantly did… instead she sounded emotionless. And he knew what his big sister sounded like when she was holding in her tears. </p><p>“Oh my god! Is he okay?”</p><p>
  <i>“It’s serious. He’s- He’s in surgery and we’re at the hospital and… I really need you. Please tell Dad and hurry.”</i>
</p><p>“S-Sure, yeah. I’m on my way.”</p><p>The meeting could wait. Mitch dropped the phone and briefly explained the situation to Lucy, before texting Cam and darting out of the building.</p>
<hr/><p>“Yeah, hello?”</p><p>Jay wasn’t a fan of answering the phone. Usually it was one of Gloria’s many friends that he was expected to know, and that usually left him in a very awkward position of talking to someone who was practically a stranger as if he’d known them all his life.</p><p>
  <i>“Dad! Thank god you’re at home.”</i>
</p><p>It was Mitch. That was odd. “Left my cell in the office, Gloria’s gone to get it now. Hey aren’t you supposed to be at work? Why does it sound like you’re driving?”</p><p>
  <i>“Listen, Phil was in a really bad crash and he’s in the hospital.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>WHAT?!</i>
</p><p>“...What?”</p><p>
  <i>“I dunno the details but Claire’s freaking out. Just- just come as soon as you can. Me and Cam’ll meet you there. Hurry.”</i>
</p><p>Slowly, Jay put the phone back. His excitement to watch the football was long forgotten. Though he’d never truly liked Phil, he knew that Claire adored him. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he was a good dad and Claire could have picked worse. Probably.</p><p>“Manny!” He called upstairs.</p><p>“Yeah?” His stepson’s voice called back.</p><p>“It’s time to move.” He said gravely. “Phil’s had an accident and we need to meet the others in the hospital.”</p><p>Manny’s already serious tone amplified itself as he appeared at the top of the stairs. “What sort of accident? Is he alright?”</p><p>Jay sighed. “We’ll find out when we get there. Call your mom.”</p><p>With a nod, Manny pulled out his phone, giving Jay a few precious moments to reflect.</p><p>Phil had better be awake when he got there. Because Jay needed to do something he’d been putting off for years.</p><p>An apology.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>